


Not At Ease

by Mrs_SimonTam_PHD



Series: SPN Kink Bingo 2019 [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dick slapping, Dom!Castiel, Dress Up, Hair Pulling, M/M, Military Kink, Role Playing, Sub!Sam, d/s dynamics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-03 22:39:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17292734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrs_SimonTam_PHD/pseuds/Mrs_SimonTam_PHD
Summary: Castiel and Sam play with a kink





	Not At Ease

**Author's Note:**

> Cross posted on tumblr
> 
> Written for the Sastiel Square on my SPN Kink Bingo card

Castiel smirked to himself as he observed Sam in the middle of their motel room in some backwards town in the middle of the American south. The cotton uniform he was wearing itched and he longed to scratch at it, but he had to admit, Sam’s reaction to him in military fatigues was arousing.

Sam was naked, kneeling, his back straight even though his head was bowed; his legs were spread apart so Castiel had visual access to everything, his hands clasped behind his back as though this was just a slightly more humiliating form of parade rest. 

“Where were you at PT, Winchester?” he asked harshly. 

A shudder ran through Sam’s body and Castiel congratulated himself privately on the way his submissive reacted. “Slept in,” he said.

“To whom is that addressed?” Castiel asked sharply. 

“Commander. I slept in, Commander.” Castiel watched a thin drop of sweat slide down the back of Sam’s neck. “It won’t happen again, Sir.” 

“You’re damn well right it won’t happen again,” Castiel barked. He reached down to undo his pants. “You’re gonna have to work extra hard if you want special privileges, Winchester.”

Sam shuddered and nodded. “Understood, Sir.” 

Castiel freed his cock and reached down. Tangling his fingers in the totally-not-military-regulation curls, he yanked Sam’s hair back. Sam gasped, wetting his lips as he gazed up at his lover.

Castiel took in the blown apart eyes and the obvious looks of desire on Sam’s face, and how his body still maintained perfect form even though Castiel was almost tossing it around like a rag doll. 

Good Father, how did he come across the  _ perfect  _ lover and fighter that was Sam Winchester? And what did he do to deserve him in his bed and by his side?

All questions for later as he allowed his cock to slap Sam in the face. Both of them restrained giggles. 

“It’s not going to suck itself,” Castiel growled. 

Sam whimpered and opened his mouth to suck Castiel down eagerly. 

_ Maybe I should dress up like this more often. _

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr: @lucibae-is-dancing-in-hell
> 
> Twitter: @Alendra_Dragon
> 
> Comments and Kudos are Shiny!!


End file.
